


Highschool Leben

by Muketsu



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Double Anal Penetration, Highschool live, M/M, Multi, Multipairings, Nipple Play, Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, older Student/Younger Student
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muketsu/pseuds/Muketsu
Summary: Miles Leben an der neuen Highschool





	1. Umzug

Endlich sind die meisten Kartons ausgepackt und mein Zimmer sieht wieder halbwegs so aus wie früher. Der zusätzliche Platz gefällt mir, aber ich wäre lieber in Minnesota geblieben wo meine Freunde sind. Auch weil ich an meiner alten Schule gerade wegen meinem Artikel in der Schulzeitung gelobt wurde.

Mutter: "Miles, Essen ist fertig~"

Miles: "Komme."

Meinen Notizblock packe ich in den Rucksack und gehe runter, wobei ich das Licht aus mache. Das mein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss liegt wollte ich so, da ich Nachts öfter Mal noch wach bin und dann hören mich meine Eltern nicht. In der Küche setze ich mich an den Tisch zu meinen Eltern. Klar fangen sie gleich ein Gespräch beim Essen an über die Nachbarn die sich vorgestellt haben. Wie schön das Haus doch ist und die Gegend. Aber wirklich drauf ein gehe ich nicht, bis sie mich gezielt ansprechen.

Vater: "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

Mutter: "Ist dir nicht gut?"

Miles: "Alles ok. Nur etwas bammel wegen morgen."

Ich hasse die Stadt, den Ort und ich will nur noch zurück, aber das kann ich ihnen einfach nicht sagen. Es würde ja doch nichts ändern. Also kann ich nur zur Schule gehen und das Beste aus meiner Lage machen. Vielleicht ist es ja doch nicht so schlimm wie ich denke.

Vater: "Das wird sicher gut werden, mach dir mal keinen Kopf~ Die Schule hat sicher auch einen Sportclub, das wäre doch mal was~"

Von mir kriegt er nur ein nicken. Sportclubs gab es an meiner alten Schule zwar, aber ich war nie drin. Lieber finde ich allerhand Geheimnisse raus und schreibe Artikel. Meinen Teller mache ich leer und räume ihn dann weg, eh ich zur Tür gehe.

Miles: "Ich gehe schon schlafen. Nacht."

Den dunklen Flur trotte ich runter und zurück in mein Zimmer. Mein Rückzugsort vor allem und der Welt. Ob sie recht haben und es vielleicht doch nicht so schrecklich wird? Das Beste wird wohl einfach sein hin zu gehen und zu sehen was kommt. Seufzend lege ich mich ins Bett und schlafe auch schnell. Am Morgen sind meine Eltern schon vor mir weg zur Arbeit. Wie sonst auch. In Ruhe mache ich mir Frühstück und gehe dann zur Schule. Den Weg habe ich mir vorher oft angesehen und komme natürlich früh genug an. Von außen wirkt es schon Mal nicht so schlimm und auch innen ist es ok. Die Flure gehe ich runter und hoch zum ersten Stock. Hier soll mein Klassenraum sein und den finde ich auch schnell. Außer ein paar Schülern ist Niemand hier. Bin wohl zu früh, aber egal. Kurzerhand nehme ich einen Platz und setze mich unter ängstlichen Blicken der Anderen. Ich verstehe erst später wieso sie so reagiert haben, als ein Junge vor meinem Tisch stehen bleibt.


	2. Freundschaft schließen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles trifft seine ersten Mitschüler~

Er ist locker fast zwei Köpfe größer als ich und hat die Haare auf wenige Millimeter runter wie beim Militär. Ironischer weise trägt er ein Muskelshirt und um den Hals Marken.

Chris: "Little Pig, beweg dich weg."

Miles: "Wieso sollte ich? Hier sind genug andere Plätze."

Darauf kriege ich schnell eine Antwort, nämlich indem er mich am Kragen hoch hebt und mir durchs Gesicht schlägt. Dabei lässt er los und ich lande unsanft auf dem Boden. Zu hundert Prozent wird es ein blaues Auge geben. Meine Tasche wirft er mir vor die Füße und setzt sich. Sehr freundlich von ihm. Gut dann sitze ich eben ein paar Stühle weiter hinten. Allerdings werde ich auch hier vom Stuhl geschubst kaum wie ich endlich stehe und mich setzen kann.

Jeremy: "Verpiss dich."

Kurz hole ich Luft, sage aber nichts und gehe schweigend nach hinten wo ich mich an die Schränke lehne. Da warte ich bis alle da sind und nehme mir den freien Platz, ausgerechnet zwischen meinen neuen Bekanntschaften. Eine Hand habe ich über meinem Auge liegen und es tut weh. Als dann endlich unser Lehrer rein kommt würde ich am liebsten gehen. Wie er sich schon vorstellt. Mr Frank Manera. Seltsam sieht er aus mit den kurzen Haaren und dem Bart. Wie ein Zwerg oder so.

Manera: "Wir haben ab heute Jemand neues bei uns. Würdest du aufstehen und dich vorstellen?~"

Irgendwie hat der Kerl was von einem Verbrecher. Dem laufe ich lieber nicht alleine über den Weg. Wie er es sagt stehe ich auf, auch wenn ich nicht will.

Miles: "....ich bin Miles Upshur."

Still sehen alle zu mir und erwarten vermutlich noch mehr, während ich mich setze und einfach nach Hause will. Mr Manera belässt es einfach dabei und beginnt mit dem Unterricht. In etwa weiß ich worum es geht und passe einfach auf. Mitten im Schuljahr die Schule zu wechseln ist vor allem in der Highschoolzeit totaler Mist und ausgerechnet heute haben wir bis 4 Uhr. Kaum wie es zur Pause klingelt und Mr Manera uns entlässt nehme ich meine Sachen und stehe auf. Den Raum verlasse ich möglichst schnell und will mich umsehen. Mein erster Weg führt zum Nebengebäude wo alle Clubs innerhalb und Sonderräume liegen, wie Chemieraum, Musikraum oder Werkraum. Bitte lass es hier auch einen Zeitungsclub oder so geben, sonst werde ich ganz ehrlich die meiste Zeit mit schwänzen verbringen. Anhand der Raumschilder sehe ich jetzt nichts, bis ich in Jemanden laufe. Sofort werde ich wieder am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedonnert.

Eddie: "Was glaubst du wer du bist du Schlampe!"

Miles: "Deutlich ruhiger als ein Idiot wie du."

Ich sehe wie seine Faust hoch geht und spüre schon wie das zweite Auge auch blau wird. Jedoch stoppt er kurz vor meinem Gesicht als Jemand ruft. Die Stimme klingt ruhig und verängstigt.

Waylon: "Nicht. Bitte verletz ihn nicht."

Eddie: "Er hat doch angefangen."

Ein Junge mit kurzen blonden Haaren kommt zu uns und sofort lässt der Typ mich los und wird zahmer. Da kann man sich echt Fragen wie die Beiden zueinander stehen. Zu gut das sie die Frage für mich beantworten.

Waylon: "Hat er nicht. Bitte Eddie. Geh schon Mal vor zur Klasse ok."

Eddie: "Na gut. Aber nur weil du es bist Darling~"

Der Größere mit den ordentlichen Sachen und dem Uppercut lehnt sich zu dem Kleinen und küsst ihn sanft. An mit vorbei geht er dann weiter, wie der Blonde schon neben mir steht und mich besorgt ansieht. Mein Gott als wäre er ein Hundewelpe oder so. Mit der Masche kann man sicher auch ein paar Rowdys besänftigen oder so einen Schrank um den Finger wickeln.

Waylon: "Alles in Ordnung? Entschuldige Eddie ist sehr aufbrausend, aber an sich ein netter Kerl."

Miles: "Wäre nicht der Erste."

Waylon: "Ich bin Waylon. Du bist neu hier oder? Sonst Wissen alle das man ihn nicht wütend macht."

Miles: "Danke, jetzt weiß ich es auch....ich bin Miles."

Waylon: "Freut mich~Soll ich dich etwas herum führen?"

Miles: "Wird dein Freund dann nicht eifersüchtig?"

Waylon: "Aber nein. Na komm~"

Wenigstens einen guten Kerl gibt es hier. Zusammen mit Waylon sehe ich mir die Schule an. Dabei erzählt er mir das Eddie und er ein Paar sind, was eher daran lag das Eddie sich in ihn verguckt hat. Na ja immerhin habe ich jetzt einen Freund gefunden, das könnte den Alltag hier erträglich machen.


	3. Zerstreuter Helfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auftreten eines neuen Kameraden und Feindes

Nach der Pause gehe ich wieder zu meiner Klasse. Ich bin im Klassenraum der 10a. Waylon ist in der 10d. Im Raum selbst ist nur der Typ der mich weggeschubst hat und kommt mit seiner Tasche gerade zur Tür. Einen Moment schaut er mich an und mein Auge wird bereits leicht blau. Von Waylon hatte ich eine Limo bekommen, die gekühlt echt gut tat auf der Wunde.

Miles: "Haben wir woanders unterricht?"

Jeremy: "Du hast doch den Stundenplan, also frag nicht so blöd."

Boahr so ein großkotziges Arschloch, dem würde ich zu gerne die Fresse polieren. Aber am ersten Tag gleich eine Prügelei ist kein besonders guter Start. Nicht das es bisher überhaupt gut lief.

Miles: "Den bekomme ich erst nach dem Unterricht von Mr Trager."

Ich sehe ihm an wie er die Augen verdreht und mir nur mies launig sagt wo wir Unterricht haben. Am liebsten würde er mich wohl ins nichts laufen lassen und selbst suchen.

Jeremy: "Wir haben Politik im dritten Stock, Raum 312."

Ohne mehr zu sagen geht er einfach und ich gehe in den leeren Raum. Nur um festzustellen das mein Rucksack auf meinem Tisch ausgekippt wurde. Ok erste Memo, immer den Rucksack bei mir tragen, egal wohin ich gehe. Schnell räume ich die Sachen wieder rein und laufe mit der Tasche auf dem Rücken raus und zur Treppe. Noch während ich meine Tasche gepackt habe klingelt es zum Unterrichtsbeginn. Oben gehe ich die Türen entlang und bei dem Raum 312 klopfe ich kurz an und trete einfach ein. Ein Lehrer mit langen Haaren die ordentlich nach hinten zum Zopf gebunden sind und einer runden Brille sieht zu mir. Von ihm aus sehe ich in den Raum und es ist eindeutig eine andere Klasse.

Trager: "Du gehörst nicht zu den 12-Klässlern. Brauchst du etwas?"

Miles: "Nein ich...ehm...Wollte eigentlich woanders hin..Entschuldigen sie die Störung."

Nach hinten greife ich und öffne die Tür. Schnell gehe ich raus und schließe die Tür wieder. Dieser verdammte Schnösel, jetzt werde ich die Klasse nie finden. Super, erster Tag und schon Fehlstunden. Das wird immer besser und besser. Seufzend drehe ich mich um, als ich einen Jungen auf dem Flur sehe, der auf mich zu kommt.

Billy: "Du bist doch Miles. Mensch was suchst du hier. Du kommst zu spät."

Miles: "...eh und du bist?"

Billy: "William Hope, aber die meisten nennen mich Billy. Wir sind in derselben Klasse. Komm."

Schnell geht er an mir vorbei und voraus. Sofort folge ich ihm. Seine Tasche ist offen und die Haare hat er verwuschelt. Scheint ein ziemlich zerstreuter Kerl zu sein, aber wenigstens will er mir anscheinend wirklich helfen. Den Flur laufen wir runter zur Treppe, auf ins Erdgeschoss und dann auf eine Tür zu. Er klopf an und öffnet die Tür, sodass wir beide rein kommen. Die Lehrerin sieht gleich zu uns und seufzt.

Billy: "Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung Miss Pierce."

Pierce: "Hah...William das du zu spät kommst ist leider nichts neues. Du bist Miles nicht wahr? Du bist noch neu, deshalb lasse ich dich heute damit durchgehen. Setzt euch, damit wir mit Fortfahren können mit der Wiederholung von Konjunktionen."

Miles: "Ja. Entschuldigen sie."

Mit Billy gehe ich zu zwei leeren Plätzen und der Unterricht geht weiter. Böse funkel ich dabei Jeremy an und könnte ihn echt erschlagen. Kaum wie der Unterricht vorbei ist will ich nur noch in die Pause, als mich Jemand am Arm festhält.

Billy: "Sag Mal...wieso bist du zu spät?"

Miles: "Wegen dem blöden Schnösel..er hat mir den falschen Raum gesagt."

Billy: "Schnösel? Ach Jeremy. Ja ihm solltest du lieber aus dem Weg gehen. Und Chris. Das ist der mit den Marken. Mit den Beiden ist nicht zu spaßen..aber...ich glaube das weißt du bereits."

Klar das ihm mein blaues Auge aufgefallen ist und vorwurfsvoll sehe ich ihn an. Hätte man mir das nur früher gesagt wäre mir einiges erspart geblieben. In der Pause lasse ich mir von Billy sagen wen man hier an der Schule lieber meidet und bekomme wieder Eddie Gluskin zu hören. Super mit dem seinem Darling habe ich mich ja schon angefreundet....auch wenn er sich diese Pause nicht zeigt, aber gut. Bis zum Schulschluss bleibe ich in Billys Nähe um nicht wieder zum falschen Raum zu laufen. Danach begleitet er mich zum Lehrerzimmer, damit ich von Mr Trager meine Blätter bekomme.

Billy: "Also dann bis morgen~"

Miles: "Ja.Tschau."

Während er geht klopfe ich an die Tür, bevor ich sie öffne und frage mich wie der Lehrer wohl so ist. Im Lehrerzimmer sind nur zwei Leute und einer sieht zu mir. Das ist doch der langhaarige Typ der die 12-Klässler unterrichtet hat.

Trager: "Brauchst du etwas?"

Miles: "Ja..ich wollte zu Mr Trager."

Trager: "Das bin ich. Dann bist du wohl Miles? Kein Wunder das du heute in der falschen Klasse warst~ Ich gebe dir die Dokumente die du brauchst. Komm mit."


	4. Der Onkel Doktor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Treffen mit dem Doktor,bevor der Tag endlich ein Ende findet~

Von seinem Stuhl erhebt sich Mr Trager und mit der Tasche am Tragegriff kommt er zu mir. Den Flur entlang folge ich ihm bis zur Krankenstation. Dort schließt er die Tür auf und stellt seine Tasche auf den Tisch. Aus der Vitrine holt er eine kleine Flasche und aus einer Kiste ein Wattebällchen. Von der Tür aus sehe ich ihm dabei zu und ahne wieso er mich hierher mitgenommen hat.

Trager: "Setz dich. Ich kümmere mich noch um dein Auge."

Miles: "...ach das ist nichts..."

Trager: "Es tut sicher weh. Na setzt dich schon. "

Da kann ich nichts wirklich gegen sagen und schließe die Tür hinter mir. Auf den freien Stuhl beim Tisch setze ich mich, wobei meine Tasche neben mir auf dem Boden landet. Auf einem Hocker mit Rollen nimmt Mr Trager Platz und kommt vor mich.

Trager: "Schließ die Augen kurz Buddy."

Wie er es sagt schließe ich die Augen. Das er so tut als wären wir Kumpels nervt mich schon, aber ich sage lieber nichts. Auf meiner alten Schule habe ich oft genug eine große Klappe gehabt und bin durch meinen Vater gewarnt es hier besser zu machen. Allein heute habe ich aber ehrlich schon genug Wut runter geschluckt, wenn jetzt noch was kommt explodiere ich vermutlich. Mit einer Pinzette hält er das leicht getränkte Wattebällchen und tupft mir damit auf und um mein blaues Auge herum. Erst brennt es leicht, kühlt dann aber sehr gut. Ob er hier Schularzt ist? Wieso hat er dann unterrichtet? Bevor ich meine Frage stellen kann spüre ich eine Hand auf meinem Oberschenkel und das verdammt nahe bei meinem Schritt. Im Reflex öffne ich die Augen und sehe wie er mir leicht übers Bein streichelt. Klar rutschte ich sofort weg und fahre ihn an.

Miles: "Was soll der Mist?!"

Trager: "Entschuldige Buddy, ich sorge mich nur, das du vielleicht noch mehr Verletzungen hast."

Miles: "Sicher nicht, auf die Sorge kann ich verzichten. Sie spinnen doch."

Trager: "Du solltest nicht so mit mir reden. Immerhin kann ich dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Willst du etwa gleich am ersten Tag wegen Einbruch und Diebstahl in der Krankenstation zum Direktor? Sie werden mir eher glauben da ich Lehrer bin und Halbzeit Schularzt."

So ein verdammter Wixxer, ich glaub es nicht. Das ist Erpressung und ich kann nicht Mal etwas dagegen tun. Wer würde schon einem wie mir glauben, statt ihm. Grummelnd sehe ich runter und sage nichts darauf. Wenn der mich jetzt wirklich anfasst muss ich einen Weg finden schnell raus zu kommen. Wieder kommt er näher zu mir und erneut spüre ich seine Hand auf meinem Bein. Dieses Mal streicht er allerdings höher und über meinen Schritt. Das kann ich unmöglich zulassen und es ekelt mich einfach nur an.

Miles: "...hören sie ich will nur die Dokumente...wenn ich zu spät nach Hause kommen bekomme ich ärger."

Nun sieht er mich an und scheint darüber nachzudenken. Eine andere Ausrede habe ich nicht, also muss das klappen. Enttäuscht seufzt er und rollt etwas nach hinten um aus seiner Tasche einen Schnellhefter zu holen.

Trager: "Nun gut, wir wollen ja nicht das du Ärger bekommst Buddy. Versuch dich Morgen nicht zu verlaufen."

Von ihm nehme ich die Mappe und stehe auf. Beinah Fluchtartig werfe ich meine Tasche über die Schulter und gehe zur Tür.

Miles: "Werde ich nicht. Danke. Tschau."

Meine Hand liegt schon auf der Klinke, als seine Hand neben meinem Kopf gegen die Tür kommt und sie so zu hält. Seinen Atem spüre ich im Nacken, wie er mir ins Ohr flüstert.

Trager: "Benimm dich lieber, sonst muss ich dich wieder Untersuchen~"

Erst als ich nicke nimmt er seine Hand weg und entfernt sich von mir. Die Tür mache ich auf und husche durch den Spalt raus und sofort den Flur runter. Ich will nur noch hier raus und nach Hause. Diese Schule ist total für den Arsch. Pedophile Lehrer, asoziale Schüler und Jeder scheint einen verprügeln zu wollen. Kaum wie ich das Grundstück verlassen habe dauert es keine Viertelstunde als ich Zuhause bin. Mit Schuhen gehe ich gleich an der Treppe vorbei, wie meine Mutter ruft. Es hätte ja klappen können einfach in mein Zimmer zu schleichen.

Mutter: "Miles? Bist du es? Wie war die Schule?~"

Langsam komme ich Rückwärts wieder zur Tür und sehe in die Küche. Dabei versuche ich zu lächeln. Sie würde mir wohl kaum glauben was alles passiert ist. Noch nie konnte ich mit meinen Eltern reden wenn ich Probleme habe. Alles habe ich bis jetzt alleine gelöst oder entdeckt. 

Miles: "Hey. Ja war super. Hab neue Freunde getroffen und ein Lehrer hat mir geholfen nachdem ich gefallen bin."

Mutter: "Gefallen?"

Hellhörig schaut sie direkt zu mir und wirkt besorgt, als sie das Veilchen sieht. Aber alleine ihre Aussage reicht mir um zu Wissen das es ihr eher egal ist.

Mutter: "Hast du dich etwa wieder geprügelt?"

Miles: "Nein. Ich bin blöd gefallen. Alles ok, danke der Nachfrage."

Noch bevor sie antwortet kriege ich von hinten eine Schelle an den Hinterkopf und spüre die Kopfschmerzen die mit dem Veilchen kamen wieder.

Vater: "Zeig mehr Respekt vor deiner Mutter!"

Miles: "Entschuldige. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer."

In der Zeit wie er zu meiner Mutter geht schleiche ich wieder raus und in mein Zimmer. Meine sicheren vier Wände. Frei von allem das mir wehtut und mein Rückzugsort. Erschöpft lasse ich die Tasche auf den Boden fallen und mich aufs Bett, mit dem Gesicht ins Kissen. Schon jetzt weiß ich das Das sicher nicht mein schlimmster Tag war. Wenigstens habe ich mit Billy und ich denke Mal auch mit Waylon Freunde gefunden. Hoffentlich reicht das um diese Hölle zu überstehen.


	5. How to survive (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleiner Zeitsprung.Der Horror geht weiter~

Inzwischen liegt mein erster Schultag zwei Wochen zurück und ich habe mich relativ gut eingelebt. Zu meinem Glück hat mir Chris kein festes Veilchen geschlagen und durch kühlen und Creme ist es inzwischen gut verheilt und nur noch ganz dezent sichtbar. Dank Waylon und Billy, mit denen ich die meiste Zeit in den Pausen verbringe, weiß ich nun von wem ich mich fernhalten sollte. Zum einen Chris Walker, der vor mir sitzt und mir ein Veilchen verpasst hat. Dann noch Jeremy Blaire, also der Idiot der mich von meiner zweiten Platzwahl geschubst hat und leider hinter mir sitzt. Nun und Eddie Gluskin, Waylons Freund. Aber solange ich Way nichts tue ist er wohl erträglich. Was keiner weiß ist das ich zu den zwei Feinden noch Herrn Richard Trager habe. Dieser Pedo arbeitet Halbzeit als Schularzt und unterrichtet bei unserer Klasse Naturwissenschaft. So gut es geht halte ich mich von allen fern die eine Gefahr darstellen, aber ich weiß ganz genau, das wird nicht ewig gut gehen. In der Pause gehe ich hoch aufs Dach. Billy ist heute krank und Waylon kam nicht zur Klasse, also ist er Wahrscheinlich bei Eddie. Die Tür öffne ich und komme aufs Dach. Auf den ersten Blick sehe ich Niemanden, bis ich ein leises atmen höre. Leise schleiche ich an der Wand entlang und schiele um die Ecke. Die Hose hat er auf den Knöcheln hängen mitsamt Shorts. Mit den Händen an der Wand gelehnt lässt er sich von hinten richtig hart und wild nehmen. Eddie und Waylon beim Sex hier oben zu finden war nicht mein Plan, zumalst Waylon ziemlich zufrieden aussieht. Meiner Meinung nach stößt sein Freund aber ziemlich brutal zu. Einen Moment beobachte ich sie still, dann gehe ich einen Schritt zurück. Weit geht es nicht da ich gegen Jemanden stoße und sofort hält er meine Hände fest und drückt mir eine Hand auf den Mund.

Jeremy: "Macht es Spaß andere beim Sex zu beobachten?~ Bist versauter als du aussiehst Upshur~"

Na toll, ausgerechnet dieser Wixxer musste hier sein. Klar versuche ich von ihm los zu kommen und spüre seinen Atem an meinem Ohr wie er flüstert.

Jeremy: "Halt lieber still und gib Ruhe. Eddie schlägt Leute windelweich, wenn sie ihn dabei beobachten~"

Fuck, da hat er recht. Sowas traue ich ihm wirklich zu. Noch ein Grund mehr los zu kommen und schnell zu verschwinden. Bevor ich mir allerdings überleben kann wie ich Jeremy los werde spüre ich seine Hand an meinem Hintern. Ernsthaft? Wir könnten Todgeprügelt werden und er grabscht mir am Arsch. Schlimmer noch er drückt mir zwischen die Pobacken. Gibt es hier nur Perverslinge? Nach hinten zieht mich Jeremy mit in den Flur. So trennt uns die Tür und ein Stück Weg von Eddie und Waylon. Schmerzhaft werde ich zu Boden geworfen und noch bevor ich richtig aufstehen kann packt er meine Haare.

Jeremy: "Mach deinen Mund doch Mal nützlich."

Wenn ich jetzt den Mund auf mache und laut bin werden wir entdeckt. Zeit dazu bleibt mir nicht da er bereits meinen Kopf zu sich zieht und ich sein Glied an die Wange bekomme. Der Kerl spinnt doch, als ob ich ihm je einen blasen werde. Wütend sehe ich hoch und drücke mich mit den Händen an seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Grob packt er mein Kinn und zieht an meinen Haaren. Den kurzen Moment wie mein Mund auf ist nutzt er und ich kann seinen Penis schmecken. Sofort atme ich durch die Nase und spüre wie seine Spitze tief in meinen Rachen geht. Weiterhin versuche ich mit aller Kraft mich abzudrücken und kneife die Augen zu. Wenn ich zubeiße wäre ich frei, aber dann wird er mich auf jeden Fall Eddie vorwerfen. Immer wieder stößt er in meinen Mund.

Jeremy: "Dein Mund ist echt gut~ Wenn du dir mehr Mühe beim blasen geben würdest gäbst du eine gute Nutte ab~ Für heute reicht es, also Belohn ich dich~"

Dieses selbstgefällige Grinsen. Noch wie ich mir denke das er doch nicht das meint spritzt er bereits ab. Ein Teil läuft mir unweigerlich den Hals runter und mir läuft der Mund voll während er sein Glied raus zieht. Ausspucken kann ich es nicht, da Jeremy mir gleich den Kiefer hoch drückt.

Jeremy: "Schön schlucken, du willst doch nichts verschwenden~"

Am liebsten würde ich kotzen wie ich das Sperma von dem Arsch runter schlucke. Erst als alles weg ist lässt er mich los und macht sich die Hose zu.

Jeremy: "Hast doch was gutes an dir, da komme ich gerne drauf zurück~"

So haut er wieder ab. Nochmal will ich das wirklich nicht machen, aber ob mir da eine andere Wahl bleibt weiß ich nicht. Hinter der Tür höre ich Stimmen und schnell laufe ich die Treppe runter, damit Eddie und Waylon mich nicht erwischen. Schlimmer kann es heute wohl kaum noch werden. Oh warte doch, ich habe gleich Unterricht mit Mr Trager. Während dem Unterricht wirkt er normal, aber ich sehe es jetzt schon an seinem Blick das ich gleich wegen irgendeinem blöden Grund länger bleiben muss, damit er mich wieder befummeln kann. Und wie zu erwarten ertönt seine Stimme als es klingelt. Vielleicht sollte ich Wahrsager für schlechte Nachrichten werden.

Trager: "Miles du bleibst bitte noch, ich möchte mit dir reden."

Während alle anderen den Raum verlassen gehe ich zum Pult und bleibe davor stehen. Jetzt heißt es schnell eine Ausrede ausdenken, sonst ist es um mich geschehen.


	6. Erpressung

In aller Ruhe räumt er seine Blätter und Hefter in die Tasche. Dieses Zeit schinden geht mir verdammt auf die Nerven. Das macht mich schrecklich nervös, auch wenn ich so mehr Zeit habe für eine Ausrede und ich brauche eine die er nicht überprüfen kann oder wofür ich zu einem Arzt muss. Sonst lande ich wieder mit ihm auf der Krankenstation.

Trager: "Ich denke du weißt wieso ich mit dir reden will Buddy~"

Ich bin sicher nicht sein Buddy, aber das er mich so nennt und noch dieses schmierige Grinsen. Es ist mehr als offensichtlich wieso er wollte das ich bleibe. Zu blöd das ich ihn nicht einschätzen kann, also versuche ich es mal so. Dumm stellen hat schon mal bei Lehrern geholfen.

Miles: "Nein. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?"

Trager: "Kann man so sagen ja~ Komm mal hier rum und schreib an die Tafel was ich dir diktiere."

Wixxer. Du willst das doch nur damit du mir ungestört auf den Arsch glotzen kannst!...oder schlimmer. Trotzdem ich kann nichts dagegen sagen und gehe ums Pult herum zur Tafel. Da nehme ich die Kreide und warte das er mir sagt was ich schreiben soll.

Trager: "Nachdem mir der Schularzt geholfen hatte."

Ich schreibe es mit, aber nicht mal bei der Hälfte spüre ich wie er hinter mir steht und mir am Hintern grabscht und das ziemlich grob. Wirklich erschrocken bin ich nicht, allerdings sagt er mir schon was eh ich mich aufregen kann.

Trager: "Schreib bloß weiter. Wenn du einen Fehler machst wirst du es bereuen~"

So schnell es geht will ich fertig werden und schreibe weiter, stocke aber als er meine Hose öffnet und mitsamt Shorts runter auf meine Knie zieht. Dieses vermaledeite Ekelpaket, wenn ich könnte, ich würde ihn mit seinen eigenen Gedärmen erwürgen!

Trager: "habe ich die Krankenstation verlassen ohne mich richtig zu bedanken."

Nun diktiert er weiter und fängt an über mein Glied zu streicheln. Erst über die Spitze, dann zum Schaft. Zittrig schreibe ich weiter und habe Mühe mich zu konzentrieren und die Stimme ruhig zu halten. Schlimm genug das mir wegen diesem Idiot Jeremy zum kotzen zu Mute ist, jetzt grabscht der mich noch an. So eklig habe ich mich noch nie gefühlt. Ich könnte mir selbst in den Arsch treten das ich durch ihn auch noch steif werde. Ein bisschen sacke ich mit den Knien ein und hoffe das er mir jetzt keinen Roman diktiert.

Trager: "Nächstes Mal werde ich mich ordentlich erkenntlich zeigen."

Das klingt verdächtig so als müsse ich ihm das nächste Mal wenn ich verletzt bin noch den Arsch zum dank hinhalten. Nachdem ich den Satz fertig angeschrieben habe sagt er nichts mehr, stattdessen masturbiert er mich stärker und grabscht mir wieder am Hintern. Viel fehlt mir so nicht bis ich komme und es an die untere Tafel spritzt. Endlich lässt er mich los und sofort lasse ich die Kreide fallen und sacke runter auf die Knie. Über die Schulter sehe ich zu ihm, wie er etwas von meinem Sperma von seiner Hand leckt. Bah der hat doch einen total Schaden.

Trager: "Gut gemacht~ Mach hier sauber und geh dann auch Heim Buddy~"

Den Rest vom Sperma streicht er mir einfach in die Haare und geht. Dieser gottverdammte......AAaaah. Warts nur ab, sobald ich was gegen dich in der Hand habe bist du sowas von fällig. Langsam stehe ich auf und hole aus meiner Tasche Tücher. Damit mache ich erst mich so gut es geht und dann die Tafel sauber. Den Text wische ich wieder aus. Mit Kapuze auf gehe ich dann aus der Klasse. Für nächstes Mal muss ich mir auf jeden Fall was einfallen lassen, aber jetzt will ich nur noch Heim und duschen und zwar lange und so heiß es geht. Aber als wollte mich das Leben selbst gewaltig ficken steht vorm Schultor Chris und scheint zu warten. Biiiittteee nicht auf mich, sonst bin ich echt krank für eine Woche....nein besser zwei. Leicht schlucke ich und begebe mich dann langsam in Richtung Schultor. Gerade als ich noch denke das nichts mehr kommt werde ich unsanft am Arm zurückgezogen und gegen eine Wand gedonnert. Das zieht verdammt im Rücken und ich keuche leicht auf.

Chris: "Wo willst du hin Little Pig."

Miles: "...nach Hause, sieht man doch.."

Vielleicht sollte ich meine große Klappe mal halten. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät und ich habe schon eine Faust im Magen. Mit geweiteten Augen gehe ich auf die Knie und huste. Ist der Rambo oder was? So viel Kraft kann ein Highschooler doch nicht haben. Wie ich aufsehen will habe ich schon ein Heft vor der Nase. Mathe?

Chris: "Du bist doch so ein Streber. Dann streng dich an."

Das Heft wirft er mir auf den Schoss und dreht sich um zum gehen. So einfach nicht, er ist kein Lehrer also lasse ich mir das auf keinen Fall gefallen.

Miles: "Mach es doch selbst, Idiot!"

Wütend sehe ich zu ihm, allerdings wird meine Mimik schnell ängstlich wie er zu mir kommt. Mit einem Tritt gegen die Brust lande ich auf dem Rücken und habe seinen Fuß auf dem Hals. Japsend schnappe ich nach Luft und umpacke sein Fußgelenk.

Chris: "Legst du es darauf an Schmerzen zu erleiden Little Pig? Bring mir das Heft vorm Unterricht."

Seinen Fuß hebt er weg und geht, während ich da liege und nach Luft schnappe. Erst als meine Atmung wieder halbwegs ruhig ist nehme ich das Heft. Toll doppelt so viele Hausaufgaben...genau das brauchte ich jetzt noch. Habe ich hinten stehen das man mich so mobben soll...Nun schluffe ich nach Hause und rechne gar nicht mehr mit etwas gutem. Ich will nur noch duschen und ins Bett.


	7. Aufs niedrigste Minimiert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich Mal etwas richtiger Sex XD

Öfter Mal kommt Billy zu mir Heim und hilft mir beim lernen. Die Hausaufgaben doppelt zu schreiben kostet mehr Zeit und dazu noch das ich in der Schule öfter Mal Jeremy aufs Klo begleiten muss. Wie oft braucht der Typ einen Blow Job? Müde sitze ich im Unterricht und werde nachher Zuhause erstmal schlafen. Zum Glück sind meine Eltern am Wochenende öfter weg, das gibt mir Zeit. Gähnend habe ich den Kopf auf meinen Armen liegen, wie es klingelt. Sofort packe ich meine Sachen ein und stehe auf, als ein Arm um meine Schultern geht.

Jeremy: "Na, was hast du so vor?~"

Miles: "Nichts mit dir."

Grimmig fahre ich ihn an, wie er mir sein Handy vor hält. Darauf ist ein Bild von mir wie ich sein Glied im Mund hab und etwas Sperma raus tropft. Sofort halte ich den Bildschirm panisch zu, aber er steckt sein Handy schon wieder weg. Dieser miese Wixxer.

Miles: "....ich habe Sturmfrei und wollte lernen."

Jeremy: "Dann lernen wir zusammen~"

Mich zieht er mit und ich ahne bereits das wir nicht lernen werden. Den Schulweg gehe ich mit ihm, bis nach Hause. Dort öffne ich die Tür und er kommt mit in mein Zimmer. Nur kurz sieht er sich um und setzt sich aufs Bett.

Jeremy: "Ziemlich billig."

Miles: "Ich habe dich nie gebeten mit zu kommen."

Jeremy: "Vorsicht. Fang lieber an."

Miles: "Womit?"

Fragend sehe ich zu ihm, nachdem ich meine Tasche am Tisch abgestellt habe. Seine Tasche steht neben ihm. Eine teure Markentasche aus Leder. Mit seinem Geld gibt er definitiv an.

Jeremy: "Was wohl. Zieh dich aus. Sonst lade ich aus Langeweile ein paar Bilder hoch."

Knurrend sehe ich ihn wütend an, mache aber was er sagt und ziehe mich vor ihm ganz aus. Es ist mir unangenehm und ich bin echt froh das meine Eltern nicht da sind. Mit einer Handbewegung deutet er wie sonst auch runter und ich setze mich vor ihn, zwischen seine Beine. Gerade als ich seine Hose öffne legt er mir was um den Hals.

Miles: "Ey, was soll das?! Ich bin kein Hund!"

Jeremy: "Du bist lieber ein braver Hund, sonst werde ich böse."

Nach hinten will ich ausweichen als er mir mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern schlägt. Schmerzhaft klatscht es und brennt nach. Am Halsband ist noch eine Leine, woran er mich zurück zieht und sofort kriege ich sein Glied ins Gesicht. Kurz beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, dann lecke ich sein Glied ab. Inzwischen weiß ich wo er es mag und wie ich ihn schnell zum kommen bringen kann. Erstmal lässt er mich machen und ich blase ihn. Aber nach kurzer Zeit zieht er mich weg, wodurch ich seitlich vor ihm auf allen Vieren hocke. Noch bevor ich fragen kann spüre ich seine Hand an meinem Hintern, wie er mit seinen Fingern zwischen meinen Pobacken über meinen Anal streicht. Drehen oder aufstehen kann ich nicht, da Jeremy die Leine stramm hält. Nur nach ein paar Mal drüber streichen drückt er einen Finger in mich. Leise stöhne ich auf. Er ist einer der Letzten von denen ich gefingert werden wollte. Sonst gäbe es nur Trager und ich will beide nicht haben. Tief drückt er seinen Finger in mich und drückt öfter hoch, als würde er etwas suchen. Mit noch einem Finger dringt er ein, weitet meinen Arsch und als er trifft was er sucht stocke ich. Laut keuche ich auf und lehne mit der Brust auf den Boden. Oh Gott wenn er so viel Druck gegen meine Prostata ausübt kann ich kaum stark bleiben. Mein Glied zittert schnell und es tropft bereits Flüssigkeit aus der Spitze.

Jeremy: "Ach noch Jungfrau?~ Sehr gut, das ändere ich noch lieber~"

Gerade als ich zu ihm sehen will zieht er seine Finger raus und erhebt sich vom Bett. Im nächsten Moment spüre ich schon wie sein Penis meinen Anal weitet und sich tief in mich bohrt. Nur ein ersticktes keuchen kommt von mir und es schmerzt sehr. Nie wollte ich das mein erstes Mal eine Vergewaltigung wird. Aber wehren kann ich mich auch nicht. Möglichst still lasse ich es über mich ergehen und unterdrücke meine Wut, Trauer und Schmerz. Zum Glück kommt er schnell, wenn auch einfach in mich. Endlich zieht er sich raus und ich senke meinen Hintern.

Jeremy: "Tat gut, darfst deinen Hintern gerne wieder hinhalten~ Bis Montag Doggy~"

Kurz streicht er mir durch die Haare und geht. Als die Tür zu ist laufen mir Tränen runter. Wütend sehe ich ihm nach und würde ihn zu gerne umlegen. Dieser verdammte Hurensohn. Langsam stehe ich auf, nehme das Halsband ab und gehe als erstes Duschen und das sehr lange. Später treffe ich mich mit Waylon in der Stadt und wie zu erwarten ist Eddie bei ihm.

Waylon: "Hey~..Ist was?"

Miles: "Nein. Kurze Nacht."

Von Waylon bekomme ich die Zettel für die Schulzeitung. Es sind kleine Aufgaben die man zum eintreten erfüllen muss. Wie ein Kerl kommt und Waylon anbaggern will. Klar geht Eddie direkt dazwischen und verscheucht ihn. Verliebt drückt sich Way gleich an....widerlich.

Waylon: "Möchtest du noch mit durch die Stadt Miles?~"

Miles: "Nein danke. Ich muss Heim. Tschau."

So wimmel ich ihn ab und gehe einfach. Beneidenswert wie er beschützt wird. Einer muss wohl immer leiden. Am besten bleibe ich nur Zuhause und lasse keinen zu mir.

Miles: "...dieser Mistkerl...als ob ich nochmal Sex haben will...Wah!"

Mit einem Schwung werde ich plötzlich in einer Gasse an die Wand gedonnert und spüre sofort ein Knie zwischen meinen Beinen. Die starken Arme und der Körperbau verraten mir sofort wer es ist. Am Kinn versucht Chris meinen Kopf zu sich zu ziehen, aber ich drehe den Kopf mit aller Kraft weg und versuche ihn weg zu drücken.

Chris: "Hey my little Pig~ Lass mal sehen wie süß du quieken kannst~"

Miles: "Nein. Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Nicht nochmal. Bitte nicht noch einmal. Zum ersten Mal habe ich Glück und er macht den Fehler sich leicht zu entfernen. Sofort schubse ich ihn weg und laufe. So schnell ich kann laufe ich einfach weg und Zuhause gleich rein und in mein Zimmer. Mir reicht es. Ich bin nicht für alle der Sündenbock.


	8. Ein Ende

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ach ja.Jetzt holen sich alle ein StückXD

Nach dem Mist bin ich erstmal eine Woche krank. Mein Vater ist deshalb nicht sehr erfreut und brummt mir noch Hausarrest auf. Heute habe ich noch frei und bin zur Schule um meine Attest ab zu geben. Da mein Klassenlehrer Mr Manera nicht mehr da ist soll ich es an Dr Trager abgeben, da er sich auch nach mir erkundigt hat. Toll wieder führt mein Weg in die Krankenstation zu diesem Irren und kein Mensch hier der mich retten kann. Seufzend klopfe ich an und öffne die Tür. Da sitzt er schon und grinst direkt als er mich sieht.

Trager: "Ah Buddy~ Komm rein. Wie geht es dir? Ein Mitschüler sagte mir das du krank bist."

Miles: "...es geht wieder...ich soll das Attest bei ihnen abgeben?"

Trager: "Ja, immerhin warst du schon hier. Deshalb wollte ich das du es zu mir bringst. Dann weiß ich wie ich dir helfen kann."

Nun steht er auf und kommt auf mich zu. Von wegen helfen. Was er will ist wie Jeremy bloß meinen Hintern für Sex. Und sowas schimpft sich Lehrer und Arzt, das ist abartig.

Miles: "Ich brauche keine Hilfe."

Trager: "Oh doch. Schau nur wie mager du hier bist~"

Mit der Hand streicht er über meinen Bauch und zieht mein Shirt und die Jacke hoch bis zur Brust. Wie er drüber leckt erschauder ich. Das Gefühl gefällt mir nicht. An der Hand zieht er mich zum Tisch und setzt mich drauf. Obenrum zieht er mich einfach aus, leckt wieder über meine Brust und zieht mit den Zähnen leicht an einem Nippel. Mit der Hand spielt er am anderen und ich keuche auf. Egal was aber bitte lass etwas passieren das ihn aufhören lässt. Leise quietsche ich als er mehr beißt und versuche ihn weg zu drücken. Plötzlich geht die Tür auf und zwei stämmige Jungs sehen zu uns. Der eine tatsächlich kahler als der Andere. Ich kenne sie. Waylon nannte sie die Twins. Von ihnen sollte ich mich fern halten, was ich bisher auch immer getan habe. Sofort lässt Trager mich los und als wäre nichts sieht er zu ihnen.

Trager: "Was braucht ihr?"

Drasie: "Herr Annapurna wollte das wir sie holen. Er ist im Werkraum."

Trager: "Gut, ich gehe."

Vom Tisch nimmt er sein Handy und geht an ihnen vorbei raus. Man merkt das er schlecht gelaunt ist. Sofort komme ich vom Tisch runter und schnappe mir mein Shirt, als die Beiden zu mir kommen. Von Waylon weiß ich das sie in der 12ten sind. Zwillingsbrüder. Einer steht vor mir und der Andere hinter mir.

Drasie: "Amüsierst du dich mit dem Doc?"

Casie: "Hast du es so nötig?"

Drasie: "Vielleicht reicht dir das ja nicht."

Miles: "...ich will es nicht...lasst mich einfach gehen."

Von vorne packt mich der mit den Haaren und bevor ich was sagen kann zieht mir der kahle die Hose mitsamt Shorts aus. Zum schreien komme ich nicht, da sie mir bereits den Mund zu halten. Von hinten hebt mich Casie unter den Kniekehlen hoch und drückt sein Glied gleich in mich. Er ist nicht mal steif, wieso?? Drasie drückt sich an und reibt an seinem und meinem Glied. Ich nehme alles zurück. Trager soll wieder kommen. Hart stößt er in mich, aber mehr als brummen kommt nicht von mir. Nun steif zu werden ist das letzte was ich will. Drasies Penis pulsiert an meinem, wie er mich auch anhebt. Moment er will doch nicht?! Endlich löst sich die Hand und schon drückt er sich zu seinem Bruder in mich rein. Es fühlt sich an als würden sie meinen Hintern zerreißen.

Miles: "AAAAAHHH!!!! NEEEIIN!!!"

Brutal stoßen sie zu und es schmerzt schrecklich. Das Jeremy noch getopt werden kann hätte ich nicht gedacht. Sie reißen mich auf, vernichten mich. Und dafür lassen sie sich nicht viel Zeit. Schnell und wild rammen sie sich rein, bis sie kommen. Ob ich gekommen bin ist ihnen egal. Sie lassen mich auf den Boden sinken und gehen einfach, als wäre es bloß ein Gang zum Klo gewesen. Schwer atmend und zitternd schlinge ich meine Arme um mich und sehe runter.Auf dem Boden knie ich und das Sperma was aus mich läuft ist leicht rot. Wieder laufen mir Tränen runter und mir ist schon egal wie die Tür wieder auf geht.

Blake: "...oh nein.."

Waylon: "Miles!"

Sofort kommen beide zu mir gelaufen und ich sehe auf. Neben Waylon ist ein Junge mit etwa so langen Haaren wie ich. Er trägt sie wuschig und hat eine Brille, sowie Drei-Tage Bart. Mit seinen grünen Augen sieht er besorgt zu mir.

Waylon: "...Was ist passiert?....du brauchst einen Arzt..."

Miles: "...nein.."

Blake: "Way mein Dad wollte uns holen. Er kann uns zum Krankenhaus fahren."

Waylon: "Gute Idee."

Vorsichtig helfen sie mir hoch und ich ziehe meine Sachen an. Vor der Schule steigen wir in ein Auto und Blakes Vater fährt uns zum Krankenhaus. Dort behandeln sie mich sofort und Blake stellt sich vor. Er ist mit Waylon in einer Klasse. Sein Vater ist draußen und hat meine Eltern angerufen.

Blake: "...war etwas mit dem Schularzt?"

Waylon: "Miles bitte...sag doch etwas...wir wollen dir helfen."

Sollte ich es sagen?...nun werde ich sowieso noch zwei Tage hier bleiben. Blakes Vater kommt wieder und nun sage ich endlich was war. Das mit Jeremy, mit Trager und den Zwillingen Dresie und Casie. Das von Chris sage ich nicht. Durch die doppelten Hausaufgaben konnte ich tatsächlich besser lernen. Statt mich als Lügner hinzustellen machen mir Blake und Waylon Mut und wie meine Eltern kommen erklären Waylon und Blakes Vater ihnen was war, während Blake bei mir bleibt.

Blake: "...war das wirklich alles?"

Miles: "...höchstens...etwas mobbing..aber mit Chris werde ich fertig.."

Blake: "Walker?..na gut."

Sein Ton klingt als würde er ihn kennen und es ihn wundern. Seltsam. Aber nun wird sich doch endlich alles zum besseren wenden. Oder?


	9. Die große Schwester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endlich was neues und eine Frau in der Rolle~Sie sieht allesXD

Dank Waylon, Blake und Billy konnte ich den Stoff aus der Schule gut mitbekommen. Die Zeit in der alles geregelt wurde habe ich Zuhause verbracht. Nun bin ich seid einer Woche wieder in der Schule. Jeremy und die Zwillinge wurden der Schule verwiesen und Doktor Trager wurde gefeuert. Endlich ist es ein normales Highschool Leben so wie es sein sollte. Na ja Waylon und Eddie sind schon blöd manchmal, aber sie können ja nichts dafür. Sie lieben sich, was soll ich da sagen. In der Bibliothek lese ich etwas nach für einen Bericht.

Blake: "Miles kannst du meinem Freund helfen beim lernen?"

Miles: "Worum geht es den..n..."

Wie ich mich umdrehe und Chris sehe stocke ich. Seid ich solange gefehlt habe hat er nichts mehr von sich hören lassen. Seine Hausaufgaben wollte er auch nicht mehr von mir haben. Wenn die Beiden Freunde sind dürfte Chris durch Blake erfahren haben was alles passiert ist.

Blake: "Ginge um Mathe. Ich lasse euch alleine, Lynn wartet auf mich."

Kurz sehe ich ihm nach und sehe Lynn einen Augenblick. Sie haben sich in Blakes Kurs kennen gelernt da sie zusammen arbeiten mussten. Die Beiden sind echt verliebt ineinander. Nun schaue ich Chris an und möchte ungern mit ihm alleine sein. Allerdings wird meine Angst und mein Zweifel weggeblasen wie er sich an mich wendet.

Chris: "Entschuldige wenn ich dich verletzt habe. Wusste nicht das du so einen Mist durchmachen musst. Ich bin nicht so gut mit Menschen."

Miles: "....hah...na ja du warst noch harmlos und es hat mir ja geholfen zu lernen. Fangen wir einfach neu an?"

Chris: "Sehr gerne.Danke~"

Etwas lächelt er und ist an sich doch ein netter Kerl. Nun setzt er sich zu mir und nimmt seinen Block raus. Meine Sachen lege ich an Seite und hole das Mathebuch raus.

Miles: "Also wo hast du Probleme?"

Gemeinsam mit ihm sehe ich mir die Aufgaben an und versuche sie ihm einfach Schritt für Schritt zu erklären. Immerhin soll er sie verstehen und beim nächsten Mal selber nutzen können. Am Anfang hängt es noch, dann läuft es endlich etwas.

Miles: "Na läuft doch~Sag Mal wieso warst du gleich so fies?"

Chris: "Ich dachte du bist wie Jeremy drauf, weil du so wirktest. Aber du bist besser wie er."

Miles: "Tja ich habe es nicht nötig mir Leute zu unterwerfen.."

Chris: "Stimmt. Du bist echt süß."

Gerade will ich was sagen und sehe zu ihm. Leicht rot schaue ich direkt weg und weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll. Etwas höre ich ihn leicht lachen und sehe schmollend rüber.

Miles: "...das ist nicht lustig."

Chris: "Entschuldige. Ich finde es nur interessant wie du reagierst. Von Zuhause kenne ich nur strenge."

Miles: "Ich bin aber nicht süß..Sondern stark. Immerhin werde ich Reporter."

Chris: "Klingt super~ Oh ich muss los, meine Schwester kommt noch. Soll sie dich Zuhause raus lassen?"

Miles: "Wenn es ok ist. Das wäre toll."

Gemeinsam packen wir zusammen und machen uns auf den Weg zum Schultor. Dort steht ein Auto und davor steht eine Frau. Sie hat lange bräunliche Haare und ist leicht geschminkt. Sie wirkt an sich echt schön. Nun sieht sie zu uns und lächelt.

Chris: "Hey Jessica. Kannst du meinen Freund Zuhause raus lassen?"

Jessica: "Klar doch~Freut mich Kleiner~"

Miles: "...ich heiße Miles, also nenn mich nicht Kleiner."

Jessica: "Tschuldige~ Na kommt dann steigt ein."

Mit Chris steige ich hinten ein und das sie Auto fährt sagt mir das sie mindestens schon 18 sein muss. Sie fragt wie die Schule und die Nachhilfe lief und grinst als Chris sagt das ich ihm Nachhilfe gebe. Den Weg zu mir nach Hause sage ich ihr und kurz darauf sind wir da und ich steige aus.

Jessica: "Darfst gerne auch mal zu uns kommen zum lernen~"

Miles: "Danke. Tschau."

Sie winkt leicht und fährt mit Chris weiter. Eigentlich ist er echt ein netter Kerl. Ob er mich mehr noch mag? Immerhin wollte er mal was von mir, auch wenn es auf mich zu aufdringlich wirkte. Vielleicht weil ich durch Jeremy angeknackst und von Eddie und Waylon noch genervt war. Nun die nächste Zeit werde ich Chris wohl öfter sehen und er gibt mir sogar etwas Geld für die Nachhilfe. Aus Neugierde reden wir über unsere Familien. Meine ist ja eher zurückhaltend, aber wie bei ihm streng. Seine Schwester Jessica ist wie ich höre Lebendiger. Ihre Vorlieben sind wie Chris sagt ein wenig seltsam und wirken düster, aber sie ist eine nette Person und hilft ihm wann immer sie kann. Nun jetzt wo ich hier stehe und ihr Zimmer so betrachte verstehe ich was er meinte. Was gleich auffällt ihr gefällt Poesie und vieles, ich sage Mal Mystisches, fällt genau in das was sie so mag.

Jessica: "Chris kommt gleich. Siehst du was interessantes?~"

Miles: "Ok..eh nein. Ist ok."

Jessica: "Ok~ Sag Mal wie stehst du denn zu meinem Bruder? Liebst du ihn?~"

Direkt werde ich rot und gehe den Flur weiter zu Chris Zimmer. Ein paar Mal war ich schon hier und weiß nun wo es ist.

Miles: "N..nein wieso sollte ich. Er ist nett und so, aber viel zu lieb."

Sie grinst nur und lässt mich gehen. Im Zimmer warte ich und sitze auf dem Bett. Es macht mich ganz kribbelig, das sie so schnell durchschaut wie ich zu Chris stehe. Er ist wirklich ein guter Kerl jetzt wo ich ihn näher kenne und er kümmert sich um mich so gut es geht. Ob er mich auch liebt? Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. So groß mein Maul auch oft ist. Das kann ich nicht sagen.


	10. Endlich Liebe

Wenig später höre ich wie die Beiden auf dem Flur reden und die Tür aufgeht. Da steht er in dem Shirt was seine Muskeln viel zu sehr betont. Die Hundemarken machen es nicht besser.

Chris: "Lass gut sein."

Die Tür macht er zu und seufzt eh er zu mir kommt und sich neben mich setzt. Ich ahne was kommt und es kann nur darum gehen das er sich entschuldigen will für seine Schwester und ihre Art. Mich stört es ja nicht, immerhin bin ich auch sehr neugierig.

Chris: "Tschuldige.."

Miles: "So sind große Schwestern."

Sanft lächelt er und sieht zu mir. Mein Blick liegt unten und ich spiele nervös mit den Fingern. Nun sind wir alleine und ich werde nur kribbeliger. Dann sehe ich doch auf, aber bevor ich was sagen kann küsst er mich sanft. Als wüsste er was ich gedacht habe. Die Augen schließe ich und gebe mich dieser herrlichen Verführung hin. Langsam drücke ich Chris runter und lege mich auf ihn, möglichst ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Einfach so ruhig auf ihm zu liegen, zu kuscheln und seine Lippen zu spüren bringt mein Herz zum rasen. Dann legt er seine Hände schon auf meinen Rücken und ich unterbreche den Kuss. Schweigend sehen wir uns an und es fühlt sich an wie eine Ewigkeit in der mein Herz stehen bleibt und mein Magen sich so aufgewühlt anfühlt das ich am liebsten raus rennen und schreien würde. Ich sollte etwas sagen, nur was? Er hat mich zurück geküsst, also empfindet er sicher auch so. Oder war es einfach nur um mich nicht zu enttäuschen?

Chris: "Miles ich....ich liebe dich."

Wie auf Kommando glühe ich sofort ganz rot. Mann als wäre ich eine Alarmleuchte...peinlicher gehts ja wohl nicht.Meinen Blick wende ich zur Tür, wie seine Hände schon auf meinen Wangen liegen und mein Gesicht zurück ziehen. Ganz sanft und er lacht ein wenig dabei.

Chris: "Ganz ruhig."

Miles: "...sagst du so einfach...Ich liebe dich auch."

Wieder küsse ich ihn und es fühlt sich befreiend an es gesagt zu haben. Vor allem wo ich weiß das er das gleiche empfindet. So fühlen sich dann wohl Schmetterlinge im Bauch an. Eng kuschel ich mich an ihn und lege den Kopf auf seine Brust. Ruhig verbleiben wir so und es ist still. Keiner von uns will diese Ruhe zerstören und ich nicke dann doch weg. Ich bin eben ein entspannter Faulpelz, wenn ich die Chance dazu habe. Von jetzt an bin ich sicher öfter bei Chris Zuhause. Meine Eltern lassen wir es erstmal nicht wissen. Auf Stress habe ich keine Lust. Wie gewohnt bin ich bei Chris Zuhause und er hilft noch seinem Vater.

Jessica: "Und wie ist es mit ihm?~"

Miles: "...alles gut."

Jessica: "Na komm erzähl doch mal. Hattet ihr schon Sex?~"

Das war eine verdammt direkte Frage. Zu meinem Glück kommt Chris gerade aus der Garage und ich stehe auf. Am Arm ziehe ich ihn gleich mit und hoch. Verwirrt sieht er zu mir und hält mich oben im Flur fest. Meine Jacke ziehe ich etwas tiefer und male mir schon aus was gleich im Zimmer laufen wird.

Chris: "Was ist denn los?"

Fragend sieht er mich an. Dann legt er einen Arm um meine Schultern und grinst. Er weiß ganz genau was mit mir los ist.

Chris: "Versteckst du einen Ständer Little Piggy?~"

Miles: "N..nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!!"

Glühend rot sehe ich weg und noch immer nennt er mich kleines Schwein. Inzwischen eher als lieb gemeinten Spitznamen, was ich dann doch süß finde. Mit einem Mal hebt er mich an und in sein Zimmer wo ich gleich auf dem Bett lande. Schnell und gekonnt zieht er mich aus und weiß genau was er tun muss um mich anzuheizen. Wo ich Anfangs noch dachte er ist ein Schläger der mir nur Stress einbringt bin ich nun davon überzeugt das er für mich der Richtige ist. Seine Familie stört es auch nicht wenn wir....ehm...unseren Spaß haben. Auf seinem Schoss sitze ich und reite ihn. Nun hauptsächlich stößt er zu. Eine Hand hat er an meinem Hintern liegen und mit der Anderen hält er meine Handgelenke vorne fest. Feste und ziemlich wild stößt er selbst in dieser Stellung zu und ich merke jedes Mal das in ihm viel von einem Soldaten steckt. So viel Kraft und Ausdauer. Das ist genau das richtige für mich. Laut und ohne Zurückhaltung stöhne ich und sage seinen Namen. Zum Beginn meiner Schulzeit hier hätte ich nie daran gedacht das Sex so unglaublich gut und schön sein kann.


	11. Happy End

°Das erste Jahr der Highschool haben wir geschafft. Chris helfe ich wo ich kann und wir sind oft mit Eddie, Waylon und Blake zusammen in den Pausen. Vor allem hat Blake es endlich geschafft Lynn auf ein Date einzuladen und sie scheint ihn wirklich zu mögen. Alle die für Leid gesorgt haben sind endgültig weg und selbst wenn habe ich Freunde an meiner Seite. Besonders Chris beschützt mich sehr und ich liebe seine Art. Ein Soldat für andere, doch bei mir kann er sogar ein sanfter Teddybär sein. Oh bevor ich es vergesse. Von nun an bin ich Chefredakteur der Schulzeitung und auf gutem Wege bald bei einer richtigen Zeitung anzufangen. Dann bin ich endlich ein echter Reporter~ Tja und meine Eltern....die Wissen inzwischen von Chris und mir. Und wer hätte das Gedacht sie waren froh darüber und hatten Angst um mich nach dem was alles passiert ist. Sie unterstützen mich auch und es läuft deutlich entspannter Zuhause. Tja es war eine verdammte harte Zeit, aber daraus habe ich klar was gelernt. Niemals verstecken wenn man Probleme hat. Man muss sprechen auch wenn es schwer ist, denn nur dann kann einem geholfen werden.  
Für mich war es das dann für dieses Jahr. Euch allen viel Glück und viel Kraft.°  
So schließe ich mein Logbuch, alias auch bekannt als Tagebuch, und gehe raus. Heute gehen wir gemeinsam in die Stadt und bereiten uns auf das zweite Jahr vor. Auf gehts~


End file.
